That's the way the cookie crumbles...
by Miss Calysto and WWFDivaGirl
Summary: The day that two Divas and their fiancees have trouble, what happens? Will they end up together, or will they split?


Title: That's the way the Cookie Crumbles  
  
Authors: Undertaker's Diva –and- Hunter's Goddess, and WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: We own Tasha and KitKat. That's it. Tasha's engaged to Chris Jericho, and her dad is the Undertaker. Kitkat's engaged to HHH, but is also in love with the Undertaker. Jeff and Tasha are very close friends.  
  
******  
  
Kit: -throws a candy bar to Tasha-  
  
Tasha: -munches on candy-  
  
Chris: Where's mine?  
  
Hunter: You don't get any, you dog hater  
  
Tasha: -through mouthful of candy- He is a dog hater... he doesn't like Chi- Chi!  
  
Kit: Chi-Chi?  
  
Chris: It's her toy dog  
  
Tasha: he's CUTE!  
  
Chris: He's a pain!  
  
Tasha: See?!  
  
Hunter: O_O! You have a dog in my house?  
  
Kit: Oh stop it! Lucy owns this place, what's a little competition?  
  
Tasha: -smiles- Thanks Kit  
  
Kit: No problem  
  
Lucy: -whimpers-  
  
Kit: You've spoiled this dog  
  
Hunter: So!  
  
Mark: -munches on some of Kit's cookies-  
  
Tasha: It's not a real dog, it's a teddy! And, besides, when would I be able to look after a dog? Dad... Cookie.  
  
Mark: -hands over cookie-  
  
Chris: Mark... uh, can I have a cookie, please?  
  
Mark: -keeps eating own cookie-  
  
Chris: *coughs* Mr Undertaker, Sir, could you pass me a cookie?  
  
Mark: -keeps eating- So how are you, Tasha, baby?  
  
Tasha: I'm fine daddy!  
  
Mark: good! -munches on another cookie-  
  
Chris: Mr. Calaway, May I please Have a cookie sir?  
  
Hunter: Getting a tad formal aren't we?  
  
Chris: I'm hungry  
  
Hunter: Just grab one  
  
Chris: He's holding the plate!  
  
Mark: smart boy -tosses a cookie to Chris-  
  
Chris: Cookie!!!  
  
Lucy: -jumps up and grabs cookie-  
  
Everyone: O_O!  
  
Chris: -whimpers- that was my cookie! Lucy took my cookie!  
  
Tasha: Aww, cheer up, sweetie? Do you want a cookie?  
  
Chris: *sniff* -nods-  
  
Tasha: Daddy... cookie!  
  
Mark: -passes over a cookie-  
  
Tasha: Here you go, baby -pats Chris's head-  
  
Chris: Yay! My Cookie! -sticks tongue out at Lucy- hahahahahah..... she took it again! *sniff* No Fair!  
  
Kit: Chris, why don't you take a cookie and just eat it?  
  
Chris: Cos Mr Undertaker is holding the tray, and -starts moaning- he's scary!  
  
Hunter: -slaps back- Nicely said, man.  
  
Kit, Tasha: O_O...  
  
Kit: He's not scary! -jumps in Mark's lap and tosses a cookie towards Chris-  
  
Chris: -grabs cookie and stuffs it in mouth- Yay!  
  
Mark: Well hey Kitty Kat  
  
Kit: Howdy!  
  
Tasha: ummmm...excuse me!  
  
Mark: What sweetie?  
  
Tasha: My daddy and my best friend....hello??  
  
Hunter: -too busy glaring-  
  
Tasha: Come on, you two. Hunter's getting jealous.  
  
Mark: Come one, where?  
  
Tasha: -raises eyebrows-  
  
Kit: Ooh! Brill! Come on, lets get going!  
  
-Mark, Kit and Tasha leave-  
  
Chris: Should we follow them? -turns around, Hunter's already following them. Chris looks around and sneaks a cookie off the tray before following-  
  
Kit: Bye, sweetie, be back later! -gets on back of Mark's bike-  
  
Hunter: Wait, aren't you going to go on Tasha's bike?  
  
Tasha: -from under helmet- err... no.  
  
Hunter: Why?  
  
Kit: Cos Mark and Jeff are scared of each other!  
  
Chris: Jeff? JEFF? WAIT!!!!  
  
-they have already left-  
  
  
  
Hunter: No! Not this time!  
  
Chris: What are we going to do?  
  
Hunter: -pulled keys out of pocket- Get in the Hummer  
  
Chris: got ya!  
  
***Later***  
  
Hunter: what is this place?  
  
Chris: I dunno, it sure is pretty -glances around, and spots Tasha with Jeff- Why that little skittled freak!  
  
Hunter: -grabs Chris- Wait! Where's Kit?  
  
Both: -look around-  
  
Chris: Over there -points to a tree that has Kit leaning against it and Mark standing in front of her. He leaned forward and brushed some of her hair out of her face-  
  
Hunter: Son of a bitch!  
  
Kit: You're so sweet, Markie, honestly you are.  
  
Mark: Hey, it's ok. You took it pretty good.  
  
Hunter: -running into Undertaker- All right! That's it! I've had enough! What did you do to her?!  
  
Undertaker: -stands up slowly-  
  
Hunter: -gulp-  
  
Kit: -angry- What the hell are you doing here, throwing your weight around?! You have NO RIGHT to be here!  
  
Hunter: I think I have EVERY right when my fiancée is with her best friend's dad, pressed up against a tree!  
  
Kit: I stumbled over one of the tree roots, and Mark was helping me to my feet!  
  
Tasha: It's true!  
  
Jeff: It's true!  
  
Tasha: -giggles-  
  
Jeff: -giggles-  
  
Hunter: But what about the "you took it like a pro?!"  
  
Mark: She was very graceful with her falling! She didn't cry or anything.  
  
Hunter: What about the... hair?  
  
Kit: He was brushing the hair out of my eyes, so it automatically means were sleeping together?!  
  
Tasha: -suddenly stops giggling- Wait....Why are ya'll here?  
  
Kit: Yeah! You don't trust me! You don't believe me! And now you're following me!  
  
Hunter: I was just.....  
  
Mark: -cracks knuckles-  
  
Chris: EEP! -hides behind Hunter-  
  
Hunter: You don't scare me!  
  
Everyone: O_O!  
  
Kit: Well fear me! -knees Hunter in the nuts- I don't take kindly to people not trusting me! Especially my fiancée'  
  
Jeff: WHOA!  
  
Jeff, Tasha: -munching on popcorn-  
  
Mark, Chris: -wince in pain-  
  
Hunter: -on the floor holding his... nuts- Aaargh!  
  
Tasha: And why are YOU here, Chris?  
  
Chris: -realises he's not hidden- I...eep! -dives into a bush- I'm not here!  
  
Tasha: -looks at Undertaker-  
  
Mark: -picks up Chris by his spangly belt-  
  
Chris: EEEEEP!!!!  
  
Mark: Don't you trust my daughter? I'm watching over her. -deeply- Do you not trust me?  
  
Chris: YES SIR MR UNDERTAKER SIR!!!  
  
Hunter: -moaning from ground- I don't trust him  
  
Tasha: O_O!  
  
Mark: -drops Chris and kneels down beside hunter- You better watch that mouth boy  
  
Jeff: Umm...  
  
Tasha: -turns to look at Jeff- What?  
  
Jeff: Where's Katherine?  
  
Everyone: -looks around frantically-  
  
Chris: Hey Hunter  
  
Hunter: -still moaning- What?  
  
Chris: Where's the Hummer?  
  
Tasha: -points to moving point in distant horizon-  
  
Jeff: -gets out binoculars- It's Kit! It's Kit! It's Kit!!!!  
  
Hunter: -moans in pain-  
  
Tasha: -whispers to Jeff-  
  
Jeff: -starts giggling-  
  
Chris: WHAT did you just.... -sees Undertaker- Nothing...  
  
Tasha: -blink- Shouldn't you be going by now?  
  
Chris: -quickly- yes, but...err.... no transport...  
  
Undertaker: -gets on bike- Well, I'M off, you got a ride, sweetie?  
  
Tasha: -points to bike-  
  
Tasha: -Gets on her bike- Ready.....daddy?  
  
Mark: -already taking off after Kit-  
  
Hunter: -finally stands up-  
  
Chris: -smacks Jeff-  
  
Jeff: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Chris: Taker left! I can do it now!  
  
Hunter: -growls- Come on!  
  
Jeff: Where?  
  
Chris: To get ice cream!! -smacks Jeff again- Where do you think! We're going after Tasha and Kit!  
  
Hunter: -mumbles-  
  
Jeff: What was that?  
  
Hunter: Wait until I get my hands on Taker  
  
Jeff & Chris: O_O!  
  
KitKat: I'll show Hunter who he can and can't trust! He should be able to trust me! Just like I trust him! -enters house- I'll show him that he should respect me more!!  
  
-goes to wardrobe-  
  
Huh! Undisputed Champion, indeed! -screams- Undisputed Chicken!!!!  
  
-opens wardrobe, gets out a suitcase-  
  
It's always, Kit do this, and Kat make that, and Katherine, come here. Always. -puts on a voice- Kit, walk Lucy, will you? Make me some cookies, will you, KitKat? Don't wear that, Kit, it's too revealing! Don't go out with your friends! -huffs- I'll show him, I will!  
  
-starts pulling out Hunter's clothes, and shoving them in the suitcase. One jacket catches her eye... it's new, and she hasn't seen it before-  
  
New clothes? He never wears new clothes! Perhaps I should make it OLD for him!  
  
-gets out scissors and starts to cut the jacket--picture falls from pocket-  
  
What the hell is this? -picks up picture- Oh....no..... -falls to her knees and drops scissors- Why? When? -Kit jumps up and runs from the room, she races down the stairs just in time as Mark and Tasha walk in. Kit collapses in Mark's arms crying-  
  
Tasha: EE!! Kit? What's wrong?  
  
Kit: -hands Tasha picture-  
  
Tasha: O_O!!! DADDY!!!!!  
  
Mark: -trying to calm Kit- What is it?  
  
Kit: -sobbing- he... he...he!  
  
Tasha: -silently shows Taker the picture- Trish!  
  
Mark: I'm going to go get that son of a...  
  
Tasha: Wait, no!  
  
Kit, Mark: -stare at Tasha like she's mad-  
  
Mark: Why?  
  
Tasha: Come on, Kit, you know Hunter better than that... he, you live in the same house! Where did you find it?  
  
Kit: -sobs- in...a...new...jacket...  
  
Tasha: -runs to see new jacket-  
  
Mark: -shrugs-  
  
Tasha: -from upstairs- Daddy! You can go and kill him now! The jacket smells of Trish's perfume, and it was only released three weeks ago!  
  
Kit: -whispers- You sort him out for me, please?  
  
Mark: I'll do my very best, princess -kisses her forehead-  
  
Kit: -smiles slightly-  
  
Tasha: -comes downstairs- Just don't hurt Jeffy, ok?  
  
Mark: -nods-  
  
Kit: -starts sobbing-  
  
Tasha: -hugs kit- it'll all be ok, sweetie...  
  
Kit and Tasha: -walk to couch and sit down-  
  
Mark: -opens door to find Chris-  
  
Chris: hey! We found a cab! -sees Mark's face- Neep! -runs past-  
  
Hunter: -walks in-  
  
Mark: -punches Hunter in the jaw as hard as he can-  
  
Jeff: AHH!! -runs past and jumps on the couch with the girls-  
  
Hunter: -gets back up and throws another punch-  
  
Mark & Hunter: -fight-  
  
Chris: What's going on?  
  
Tasha: -hands Chris the picture-  
  
Jeff and Chris: -look at picture- Whoa!  
  
Tasha: -opens mouth-  
  
Jeff: I'm sorry, Tasha. Your puppies are so much nicer!  
  
Everyone (Except Mark/Hunter): -stare at Tasha-  
  
Chris: Where did you find this hot piece of photography?  
  
Tasha: -walks over to Chris- *SLAP!!!*  
  
Chris: -moans in pain, holding jaw-  
  
Tasha: -kicks nuts-  
  
Chris: -doubles over in pain- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!  
  
Mark/Hunter: -still keep fighting, Mark is pulverizing Hunter-  
  
Kit: -walks over to where the brawl is- Stop!!  
  
Mark & Hunter: -stop-  
  
Kit: How long have you been sleeping with Trish!?!  
  
Hunter: O_O! What....err....what are you talking about?  
  
Kit: -slap-  
  
Mark: Heh  
  
Hunter: Ow Kit!  
  
Kit: I found the picture of you and her!  
  
Hunter: It was before we got together Kit!  
  
Kit: THEN WHY IS SHE WEARING MY SHIRT!?!  
  
Hunter: .....  
  
Kit: -opens front door, and pushes Hunter out-  
  
Hunter: But, baby, you got to listen! I was, you were, we....  
  
Kit: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!  
  
Hunter: You think I'm going to let you throw me out of my own house? Think again!  
  
Kit: *coughs lightly* Markie... kindly show Mr Helmsley out, please...  
  
Hunter: I'm going, I'm going. But this isn't the end. It's a LONG way from the end!  
  
Chris: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Tasha: -giggles- Nice way to throw that in baby!  
  
Chris: I thought so  
  
Jeff: So what's going to happen now?  
  
Kit: I'll show you what! -walks past them and starts to pull on her coat-  
  
Tasha: What are you doing girlie? -She already knew so she started pulling her coat on too-  
  
Kit: Going to Trish's  
  
Jeff, Chris, Mark : O_O!  
  
Kit: -stops and turns to face Tasha- I'm sorry but I think I just got me, you and Chris kicked out  
  
Tasha: Hey, it's ok. With the money Chris and me have been saving on rent recently, I think we can afford a new place -smiles brightly-  
  
Kit: Can I come to stay?  
  
Tasha: Sure! And, daddy, I'll make sure there is a spare room for you, too.  
  
Mark: -speechless- uh... yeah... euh... thanks.... em... Tasha.....  
  
Tasha: no problem! Anyway, see you guys later!  
  
-Tasha pokes her head out the door and looks around- he's gone  
  
Kit: -starts to leave and then stops- Mark?  
  
Mark: Yes princess?  
  
Kit: I love you.....  
  
****poof****  
  
Kit:-wakes up with a start and quickly looks to her left-  
  
Hunter: -asleep and cuddling tightly to Kit-  
  
Kit: -gently removes his arm and runs down the hall to Tasha/Chris's room- Tasha?  
  
Tasha: -sleepily- Hmmm?  
  
Kit: I had the dream again....  
  
Tasha: -wakes up slowly- C'mon we'll go downstairs and eat some chocolate cake and talk about it.  
  
Kit: ok  
  
*~*The End*~* 


End file.
